


Stranger Sickness

by squidtoast



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mileven, Short, poor eleven is sick, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidtoast/pseuds/squidtoast
Summary: I love mike wheeler more than you





	Stranger Sickness

“Mike,” she whispered, “My stomach hurts.”

Eleven tugged on her newfound boyfriend(Is that what they are? Should she ask?)’s jacket, her grip getting a little tighter each time she takes a step on the hard concrete ground.

“Oh! Uh.. We’ll be at my house in two minutes.”

“It hurts now.”

Mike paused, gently putting his hand on el’s cheek and getting _real_  close. “My mom can make you some soup. You’ll have some medicine and you can sleep in the fort or Nancy’s bed while I hang out with Will. Is that okay?”

“You.” She sort of insisted, with a firm tone she used when she knew she wanted something. “Okay- my bed.” He shrugged. He looked a little confused but it was barely noticeable. Eleven locked eyes with mike, staring into his soul. “You. With me.”  
Mike’s cheeks quickly turned red, his eyes basically in the form of love hearts. “Ok-a-y!” His voice cracked at the A.

* * *

 

When they arrived at the boy’s house, Eleven slowly walked upstairs while Mike asked his mom for everything a sick person could ever need. He sped upstairs with some medicine and sat beside the bed where El lay.

“Mike, are we girlfriends?”  
“What?”  
“Are we girlfriends?”  
“I’m not a girl, el.”  
“I know.”  
“Do you mean a couple?”  
“Mhm.”  
“Do you want to be?”  
“Mhm.”  
She kissed him before he could say anything, quickly ruining his concentration on her face.  
“I lov-“

“Mike, the soup is ready!”


End file.
